


Hold On

by rabid_plotbunny



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sephiroth whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: The Turks, true to their orders, got President Shinra out of there immediately after the first loud bang. They ignored the gathered crowd's panic and confusion, already in motion before Sephiroth finished falling.
Series: Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719175
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Hold On

Angeal and Genesis, accompanied by an assortment of Seconds and Thirds, moved quickly yet methodically through the reactor. Even as they checked and cleared room after room, hallways, catwalks, the memory of the call would not leave.

It had been supposed to be nothing. An annoyance for their silver-haired friend at worst. A looks-good PR stunt of a press conference at a newly-renovated Mako reactor; increasing efficiency, energy output, and creating jobs all in one. More propaganda of Shinra awesomeness.

Instead, they got word of an attack, a suspected possible assassination attempt on the President of Shinra himself. The Turks, true to their orders, got Shinra out of there immediately after the first loud bang. They ignored the gathered crowd's panic and confusion, already in motion before Sephiroth finished falling.

They just left him there, and called SOLDIER only once they were safely in the air and away.

As second, Genesis took the calls while Sephiroth was away. He answered the ring only to be told that his friend was dead and the reactor needed to be swept, the responsible party (or parties) found and apprehended. Pushing aside the near-paralyzing shock with an effort — it just didn't seem possible that after having survived the many attempts in Wutai during the war, Sephiroth would fall to a sniper in _Midgar_ of all places — he made the call to arms and in bare minutes they were on their way. Even as they flew, though, he knew that his quarry was likely long gone. If it had been him, he'd have ditched the weapon immediately and escaped with the rest of the panicking crowd.

Arriving on site in only minutes, they began clearing the building with the speed and efficiency only SOLDIER could provide. As expected, the building was clear.

It was only then that he and Angeal approached their fallen friend. In the background was the high-pitched hiss of escaping vapor and the rumble of the reactor at work. Sephiroth lay where he had fallen, sprawled out artlessly on his front, his limbs showing no effort made to break his fall, his face turned to one side and partially visible through his bangs. The hair at the back of his head was a glistening, soaked crimson. Blood had pooled around his head and shoulders; his face lying half in it, bangs slowly soaking it up. His eyes were not open, but not completely closed either; a sliver of Mako-green around blown pupils.

More shaken than he wanted to admit, Genesis reached out a red-gloved hand and brushed them closed, falling to his knees, heedless of the blood that started trying to soak in. He could not look away. He felt Angeal come up beside him, one big hand a comforting weight on his shoulder.

This could not be happening. Was this really how the story ended? Shot down at a distance by a coward from behind in a place that should have been safe? Hadn't the Turks done their job and properly cleared the place before bringing Sephiroth and the President in? This shouldn't have happened!

He didn't know what to think or feel. Grief at the unexpected loss of his friend-slash-competition, rage at those who let it happen....

_One dies, one flies away, the other becomes a hero..._ He'd thought he'd feel differently....

He looked back to that still face, frowned. He could have sworn he had closed those eyes. It hadn't been long enough for rigor to set in to keep them open. He must be misremembering in his upset. He gently brushed them closed; creamy skin and inky lashes hiding them from sight. If only for a moment. Lashes shivered, fluttered weakly before slowly sliding up to reveal green once more.

What?

He paid closer attention, barely daring to breathe as he leaned in a bit closer. Mako-blue eyes went wide and he sat back abruptly, calling out even as he glowed green with his strongest cast of Curaga. " _Medic!!_ "

"What?" Angeal said, voice suspiciously cracked. "Genesis, it's too late. He's gone."

Genesis ignored him, already casting again, seeing only the tiny ripple in the blood pool by the slack mouth that betrayed breath.

Contrary to popular belief, Sephiroth was not dead yet, and _wouldn't_ be if he had anything to say about it!

He only stopped the steady stream of Healing magics once the medics were there, once their movements took on the frantic edge of people who knew that every split second counted.

It was only after they had hurried off with their critical charge, leaving behind a mess of discarded packaging, bloodied gauze, and gear that he realized he'd subconsciously been holding his breath and sucked in air in a gasp. He stood, black spots dancing at the edges of his vision for a dizzying moment before he shook them back; both from the lack of air and the unexpected near-frantic draining of a good portion of his mana pool.

Damn those Turks. Not only had they just left Sephiroth lying on the floor where he had fallen, but they hadn't even thought to check him before calling in his death?

A big hand closed on his wrist and brought his attention to the flames that were already sparking and dancing in his palm. He forced them back with an effort. He _really_ wanted to Firaga something — or someone — just then.

"The building is secured," Angeal said calmly. How could he be so calm?!

Genesis almost snarled. Like he cared about the damned reactor.

"Our men will hold it until the troopers arrive to take over. Let's go back to the Tower."

"You think I care about paperwork right now?!"

"Of course not. We're going to Medical, and we're not leaving until we know what will happen with Sephiroth. Come on."

Oh. Oh, yes, that was better.

_One is saved...._

Genesis went.


End file.
